Light emitting diode printed circuit boards (LED PCBs) are designed to hold discrete LED components in an array of one or more LEDs. The LED PCBs can be made out of a rigid circuit board material or flexible circuit board material and the size and shape of the LED PCBs vary widely. In order for the LED PCBs to operate they are electrically attached to a power source.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.